LOST
by storlight
Summary: Kang Daniel sangat mencintai Ong Seongwu. Daniel selalu memberikan perhatian semampunya untuk Seongwu, namun Seongwu selalu menolak Daniel. Seongwu tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, Daniel harus pergi... dan Seongwu baru mengakui perasaannya...
1. PART 1

Seorang pria kurus berambut hitam tampak terganggu setelah mendengar suara ketukan di pintu unit apartemennya. Pria itu bernama Ong Seongwu. Sebenarnya orang didepan pintu unit apartemennya hanya mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali, namun karena Seongwu tertidur di sofa ruang tengah unit apartemennya yang cukup dekat dengan pintu ditambah dengan telinga sensitif milik Seongwu itulah yang membuatnya terbangun.

Seongwu bangkit berdiri. Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang masih berantakan khas bangun tidur, Seongwu langsung membuka pintu unit apartemennya dengan malas.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!"

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Seongwu dapat setelah membuka pintu adalah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang, senyum cerah, disertai gigi kelincinya. Pria itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua lembar roti bakar berselai coklat diatas piring juga dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Aku yakin hyung belum sarapan. Lihat, bahkan hyung terlihat masih berantakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Kebetulan aku membuat sarapan sedikit berlebih, jadi ma—"

Belum sempat pria dengan gigi kelinci bernama Kang Daniel itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seongwu sudah menyambar nampan yang dibawa Daniel dengan sedikit kasar. Beruntung susu digelas yang berada diatas nampan tersebut tidak tumpah.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Daniel, Seongwu segera masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya bersama dengan nampan yang sudah dia ambil dari Daniel tadi. Daniel menghela nafas. Hati Daniel sesak melihat sifat dingin Seongwu padanya, namun Daniel tetap tersenyum.

"Setidaknya dia menerima sarapan yang sudah aku buatkan untuknya."

Daniel melangkah menuju pintu yang berada disebelah pintu unit apartemen milik Seongwu lalu masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya.

Didalam unit apartemen, Seongwu terlihat memakan roti bakar dengan selai coklat buatan Daniel di ruang tengah unit apartemennya sambil menonton acara berita pagi di televisi.

"Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa dia tidak ada bosannya untuk terus memberikan perhatian padaku? Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali menolaknya. Akan lebih baik kalau dia pergi saja dari sini."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Seongwu bangkit berdiri. Seongwu mau pergi ke unit sebelah untuk mengembalikan nampan beserta piring dan gelasnya. Baru saja Seongwu membuka pintunya, seorang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kim Jaehwan! Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu? Dan... sejak kapan kamu disitu?"

Pria manis dengan pipi _chubby_ bernama Jaehwan itu menanggapi pertanyaan Seongwu hanya dengan senyuman.

"Maaf aku masih tidak bisa membedakan mana pintu unit milik hyung dan milik Niel. Oh ya— hyung menerima sarapan dari Niel lagi?"

"Iya. Tolong katakan pada temanmu itu berhentilah berbuat baik padaku seperti ini. Ini tidak membuatku tersentuh sama sekali, ini menyebalkan."

"Hyung bilang menyebalkan tapi hyung tetap memakan sarapan buatan dia."

"Ini karena aku sangat lapar! Semalam aku pulang larut karena sesuatu yang harus aku urus mengenai urusan perusahaanku, aku tidak sempat makan malam."

"Ahh~ okay okay. Tapi, hyung— lebih baik hyung mulailah membuka hati dan terimalah kebaikan dan cinta Niel. Dia sangat menyukaimu, hyung."

"Aku tidak mau. Sudah cepat minggir, aku mau mengembalikan ini pada kelinci itu."

Seongwu menggeser tubuh Jaehwan dengan tangan kanannya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu sebelah disusul oleh Jaehwan dibelakang.

"Hyung, aku serius. Aku tidak mau hyung menyesal. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke—"

Sebenarnya Seongwu penasaran apa kelanjutan kalimat Jaehwan. Apakah Daniel akan pergi? Kemana Daniel akan pergi? Seongwu sangat ingin tahu itu. Namun ego nya lebih tinggi, membuat Seongwu malah tanpa sengaja langsung memutus kalimat Jaehwan.

"Ya ya ya, baguslah kalau dia pergi. Tidak ada pengganggu lagi di apartemen ini."

Seongwu mengetuk pintu unit apartemen Daniel tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Jaehwan yang tampak terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Seongwu. Tidak perlu waktu lama, pintu unit apartemen Daniel terbuka.

"Oh— hyung! Kau menghabiskan sarapan yang aku buat? Wah, aku sangat senang. Apa hyung suka? Maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkan ini, karena aku tidak bisa memasak."

Seongwu terdiam melihat Daniel. Bukan karena senyum manis yang diberikan pria _bongsor_ itu. Senyumnya tidak ada yang berubah, tetap manis seperti biasa. Tapi warna muka Daniel yang terlihat tidak biasa, wajahnya terlihat pucat hari ini.

"Niel, _are you ok_?"

Jaehwan yang berdiri disebelah Seongwu tampak khawatir melihat Daniel yang memang terlihat sangat pucat, hampir seperti mayat. Seongwu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke unit nya saja karena Seongwu berfikir kalau ada Jaehwan, Daniel pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih sarapannya. Aku duluan, aku harus segera pergi bekerja."

Daniel terlihat kecewa saat melihat Seongwu melangkah masuk ke unit apartemennya. Daniel mengendus kesal, lalu Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehwan.

"Hey, kelinci. Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Yang mana?"

"Kamu terlihat pucat hari ini, _are you okay_?"

"Oh— _yeah_ , _I'm fine_. Hanya sedikit pusing sejak pagi ini, bahkan aku sempat muntah-muntah."

"Kamu sakit? Haruskah kita batalkan jadwal syuting iklan pagi ini? Kamu tampak kurang sehat."

"Jangan! Aku sangat menantikan syuting iklan ini."

"Apa ada yang istimewa dari iklan ini? Ini hanya syuting iklan untuk _Elysian Company_. Bukankah _Elysian Company_ itu salah satu perusahaan elektronik biasa?"

" _Elysian Company_ itu adalah perusahaan milik Seongwu hyung, Jaehwan-ie. Kamu tidak tahu itu?"

Jaehwan sempat melongo mendengar jawaban dari Daniel. Jaehwan sudah mengenal Seongwu sejak lama, sejak Daniel tinggal di apartemen mewah ini. Jaehwan tahu kalau Seongwu adalah pengusaha, tapi Jaehwan baru tahu kalau perusahaan yang dipegang Seongwu adalah _Elysian Company_.

"Ah, pantas saja Seongwu hyung tadi bilang padaku kalau dia pulang larut kemarin malam. Pasti dia memantau tempat syuting iklanmu. Dia orang yang sangat berfeksionis."

"Oh, iya. Benar, Seongwu hyung baru kembali ke apartemen sekitar pukul dua pagi."

Jaehwan menghela nafas melihat senyum kebanggaan yang diberikan Daniel, terlihat seperti senyum kebanggaan. Apakah Daniel merasa sangat bangga karena tahu pukul berapa Seongwu pulang? Inikah yang dinamakan _bucin_ menurut anak remaja? Jaehwan menyingkirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat kondisi Daniel sekarang.

"Tapi, Niel... lihat, kamu pucat sekali. Kamu yakin mau datang ke lokasi syuting?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehwan-ie. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

Dengan semangat, Daniel masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk berganti pakaian. Jaehwan hanya menggelengkan kepala saja melihat tingkah Daniel.

=

Di lokasi syuting, seorang pria dengan rambut bewarna kemerahan dengan _name tag_ 'Asisten Hwang Minhyun' berjalan menghampiri Seongwu yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Selamat pagi, sajang-nim. Saya senang Anda datang lebih cepat."

"Karena hari ini tidak ada yang mengganggu jadi aku bisa datang lebih cepat. Bagaimana dengan persiapan syuting iklan kita?"

"Persiapan sudah seratus persen dari segi properti juga perangkat lain. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu model iklan kita datang."

"Aku lupa menanyakan soal itu padamu. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi model untuk iklan kita?"

"Ah— pilihan saya jatuh di orang yang tepat, sajang-nim. Untuk model wanita saya memilih aktris yang sedang naik daun saat ini, Jeon Somi. Kebetulan Somi-ssi sedang kosong hari ini. Lalu untuk model pria nya saya memilih model yang menjadi perbincangan hangat di SNS baru-baru ini karena ketampanannya, Kang Daniel."

Sontak Seongwu terkejut mendengar nama Kang Daniel.

"Hwang Minhyun, dari sekian banyak mahluk tampan di Korea, kenapa harus dia?"

"Pada saat menyusun syuting ini, ada sedikit _misunderstanding_ yang menyebabkan susunannya kacau. Karena itu saya baru mencari orang yang bisa menjadi model iklan di waktu yang sangat dekat dengan hari H. Semua artis yang saya hubungi sedang sibuk. Tapi secara kebetulan saya menemukan dia, Kang Daniel. Dia bilang kalau jadwalnya kosong untuk hari ini, bahkan dia berapapun bayarannya akan dia terima. Bukankah ini menguntungkan untuk Anda?"

"Apanya yang menguntungkan?!"

"Sajang-nim, Kang Daniel itu sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya. Bahkan sejak dia menkonfirmasi bahwa dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model iklan dari _handphone_ keluaran terbaru perusahaan Anda, _handphone_ ini sudah banyak diminati dan sudah menjadi _trending topic_ di SNS. _Handphone_ laku, bayaran yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membayar modelnya pun tidak besar. Menguntungkan bukan?"

Seongwu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, berusaha untuk menahan amarah. Sungguh, Seongwu lebih baik mengeluarkan biaya besar untuk model iklannya dari pada harus bertemu dengan Kang Daniel. Daniel adalah seorang yang sangat ingin Seongwu hindari. Reaksi yang diberikan Seongwu membuat Minhyun bingung.

"Seongwu hyung!"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Seongwu sekaligus suara yang sangat tidak ingin Seongwu dengar itu memanggil namanya dari arah belakang, suara Daniel. Baru saja Seongwu mau membalikkan badan, Daniel sudah memeluk Seongwu dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini, hyung! Kita pasti ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai bisa bertemu di lokasi syuting ini."

"Kamu pasti sengaja menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model iklan ini karena kamu tahu kalau aku pemilik perusahaannya 'kan?"

"Tidak! Aku bahkan baru saja tahu kalau hyung adalah pemilik _Elysian Company_."

Seongwu memberikan senyum mengejek menanggapi perkataan Daniel. Seongwu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daniel dengan kasar untuk membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Daniel.

"Minhyun, dimana _stylish_ kita? Cepat dandani dia, waktu kita tidak banyak."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seongwu segera meninggalkan Daniel yang tampak kecewa karena Seongwu melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang merupakan _stylish_ datang menghampiri Daniel setelah mendapat suruhan dari Minhyun.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Daniel- _ssi_."

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _noona_."

"Oh— Daniel- _ssi_ , ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu sedang sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali."

"Tidak, _noona_. Saya hanya sedikit pusing. Bukan masalah besar."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus rias wajahmu dengan _make up_ supaya kamu tidak terlihat pucat. Ketampananmu akan berkurang jika kamu terlihat pucat seperti ini di depan kamera."

Daniel tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan _stylish_ tersebut. Sementara _stylish_ itu memoles wajah Daniel dengan beberapa _make up_ sederhana untuk menutupi wajah pucat Daniel, diam-diam perhatian Daniel tertuju pada Seongwu yang sedang berbicara dengan sutradara dari kejauhan.

Setelah Daniel selesai ditata rias dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sesuai tema iklan, Daniel berdiri disebelah Somi yang sudah siap diposisi untuk syuting, ditengah jembatan kecil yang berada di taman ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Somi- _ssi_."

"Oh— Daniel- _ssi_! Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Saya sangat senang karena bisa bekerja sama dalam iklan ini bersama Anda. Saya dengar Anda sedang menjadi pembicaraan hangat di SNS karena ketampanan dan karisma yang kamu punya. Ternyata dilihat lebih dekat Anda lebih menawan."

"Anda terlalu melebihkan. Saya tidak—"

Disaat Daniel sedang berbincang dengan Somi, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Daniel kabur dan kepala Daniel terasa sangat sakit. Somi panik melihat Daniel yang sedang memegangi kepala dilengkapi dengan ekspresi kesakitan itu.

"Daniel- _ssi_ , ada apa? Apa Anda sakit?"

Daniel diam sejenak tidak menjawab pertanyaan Somi. Setelah Daniel merasa sakit kepalanya berkurang, Daniel tersenyum pada Somi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Somi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Somi- _ssi_. Saya hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Jangan khawatir, mungkin ini efek karena terlalu lelah."

"Apa Anda perlu beristirahat terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula syuting akan segera dimulai."

Benar saja, setelah Daniel menjawab pertanyaan Somi, terdengar suara sutradara yang menandakan bahwa syuting dimulai. Daniel dan Somi pun segera siap diposisi mereka.

=

Tidak terasa syuting telah selesai. Baru saja Daniel hendak menghampiri Jaehwan, tiba-tiba saja Daniel merasakan seorang menggenggam tangannya. Daniel membalikkan tubuhnya. Orang yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Seongwu dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Daniel, a-apakah kamu sibuk hari ini?"

"Wah, ada angin apa tiba-tiba Seongwu hyung menanyakan kesibukanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama! Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah membuat _handphone_ keluaran terbaru produksi perusahaanku terkenal, bahkan sebelum aku memasarkan _handphone_ itu.

Daniel tertawa pelan melihat wajah memerah Seongwu. Daniel sudah sangat hafal, Seongwu seperti ini. Seongwu selalu bersikap dingin dan selalu menolak Daniel. Namun pada saat Seongwu membutuhkan Daniel, Seongwu akan terlihat malu-malu seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya untuk hari ini aku _free_. Jadwalku hanya syuting iklan ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaehwan? Dia pasti sudah menungguku di mobil."

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Jaehwan tadi. Dia bilang tidak masalah lalu dia pulang bersama dengan suaminya, Minhyun."

Daniel merasa gemas melihat ekspresi Seongwu yang seakan tampak takut Daniel akan menolak ajakan makan siangnya. Daniel tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Seongwu.

"Baiklah, pakai mobil hyung?"

"Iya, tapi kamu yang menyetir."

"Okay!"

Daniel segera mengambil kunci mobil yang diserahkan Seongwu padanya, lalu berlari kecil menuju mobil Seongwu dengan senyum cerahnya. Seongwu hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Daniel.

=

Seongwu dan Daniel berada di restaurant sushi rekomendasi dari Daniel. Restaurant ini merupakan restaurant milik kenalan Daniel. Selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Seongwu memperhatikan Daniel yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daniel...?"

Daniel menolehkan pandangannya pada Seongwu saat mendengar Seongwu memanggil namanya. Seongwu terkejut melihat wajah pucat Daniel, lebih pucat dari yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Daniel, kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu mau pulang saja?"

Daniel terlalu lemah hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seongwu. Tenaganya seakan lenyap begitu saja, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Bahkan sekarang kepalanya terasa lebih sakit dibandingkan saat di lokasi syuting iklan tadi. Daniel hanya dapat memberikan senyuman pada Seongwu, berharap itu dapat menenangkan Seongwu.

"Hay, Daniel... ayo kita pulang saj—"

Belum sempat Seongwu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pelayan restaurant datang membawakan sushi pesanan mereka.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan."

Seongwu terdiam mendengar suara Daniel yang terdengar serak itu. Bahkan Daniel terlihat sulit mengambil sushi dengan sumpitnya. Seongwu memutuskan untuk membantu Daniel dengan menyuapi sushi itu pada Daniel.

"Jangan salah sangka. Kamu terlihat sedang sakit jadi aku menyuapimu."

Masih dengan sifat dinginnya, Seongwu mengalihkan pandangan berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Daniel tertawa pelan melihat Seongwu yang seperti itu, lalu mencium pipi Seongwu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Kamu sering mengatakan itu padaku hampir setiap hari, jawabanku masih sama : maaf tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu itu."

Daniel tersenyum pada Seongwu. Seongwu merasa ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang diberikan Daniel. Seakan senyuman itu akan pergi dan tidak kembali.

=

Setelah Seongwu mengantar Daniel sampai apartemen, Seongwu menahan Daniel yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu unit apartemennya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Daniel, aku sarankan kamu lebih baik pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum sakitmu menjadi parah."

Daniel tersenyum tipis melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah Seongwu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Seongwu mulai memikirkan soal dia. Daniel menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab Seongwu.

"Hyung mulai menghawatirkan soal diriku?"

"Eoh— tidak! Siapa yang menghawatirkanmu? Aku hanya khawatir kalau kamu sakit, siapa yang akan membawakan sarapan setiap pagi untukku?"

Daniel kembali terdenyum melihat Seongwu salah tingkah, wajahnya kembali memerah. Daniel mengusap kepala Seongwu lalu memeluk tubuh Seongwu.

"Terima kasih sudab menghawatirkanku. Kebetulan besok aku _free_ sampai malam, mungkin aku bisa memeriksakan keadaanku ke dokter pagi atau siang besok."

"Baguslah. Jangan sampai sakit, Daniel."

"Aku tidak sakit. Ini hanya efek kelelahan saja."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah sekarang! Aku duluan, aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku perlu tidur siang sebelum kembali ke kantor sore nanti."

Seongwu membalikkan badan lalu masuk ke unit apartemennya. Setelah Seongwu masuk, dengan cepat Daniel berlari masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya. Daniel mengabaikan _handphone_ nya yang sedang berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dari Jaehwan.

Daniel memasuki kamar mandi lalu langsung memuntahkan semua yang bergejolak untuk dikeluarkan sejak tadi. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, semakin sakit.

"Akhh..."

Daniel terduduk dilantai sambil meremas rambutnya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Daniel tidak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasakan pusing dan mual. Bahkan sekarang Daniel merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat.

"Benar apa kata Seongwu hyung... aku harus memeriksakan ini ke dokter..."

 **TBC**


	2. PART 2

"Kanker otak stadium dua."

Jawaban itu yang Daniel dapatkan setelah mengikuti kata Seongwu untuk memeriksakan keadaannya ke rumah sakit pagi ini. Daniel terkejut, namun Daniel tetap memaksakan tawanya pada dokter yang duduk berhadapan depannya.

"Dokter, jangan bercanda."

"Saya tidak bercanda. Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri sel kanker di otak Anda dari layar monitor ini."

Dokter itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang berada di layar monitornya pada Daniel, gambar otak manusia dengan sel kanker disana. Bukti gambar ini cukup membuktikan kalau dokter itu tidak bercanda.

"Dokter, apa penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan? Saya... saya tidak bisa sakit seperti ini... Saya harus sehat... Saya punya pekerjaan, saya seorang model terkenal... Apa yang harus saya katakan pada media nanti? Saya... saya—"

"Saya mengerti, Daniel-ssi. Saya tahu siapa Anda, tapi saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Anda. Kami pihak rumah sakit hanya dapat memberikan jadwal rutin kemoterapi untuk memperlambat penumbuhan sel kanker Anda juga obat untuk meredakan rasa sakit."

Daniel tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Daniel hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dunianya seperti sudah hancur berkeping-keping mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu.

=

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar unit apartemennya. Namun baru saja Daniel hendak mengetikkan password pada sensor yang terdapat di pintu unit apartemennya, perhatian Daniel teralihkan pada pintu unit apartemen Seongwu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Eoh, Daniel? Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa pagi ini tidak membawakan aku sarapan?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit, hyung. Maafkan aku. Apa aku perlu membuatkan sarapan untukmu sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu, Jaehwan sudah memberikan sarapan untukku tadi. Tadi Jaehwan datang berkunjung untuk mencarimu tapi kamu sedang pergi. Ada yang ingin dia katakan padamu sejak kemarin malam tapi kamu tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

"Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?"

"Dia hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau jadwal syutingmu nanti malam diundur sampai besok pagi."

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Daniel menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataan Seongwu. Cukup bersyukur karena syutingnya di undur sampai besok pagi, karena _mood_ nya saat ini sedang tidak bagus sejak menerima berita buruk dari rumah sakit tadi.

Melihat jawaban singkat dari Daniel, ditambah dengan Daniel yang terlihat lesu tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya itu, Seongwu merasa ada yang aneh. Sebenarnya Seongwu tidak ingin peduli, tapi perubahan Daniel itu membuat Seongwu penasaran.

"Daniel, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan di rumah sakit tadi? Kamu sakit?"

Daniel segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Seongwu, matanya terbuka lebar tampak terkejut. Dengan segera Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku sehat! Sudah aku katakan, aku hanya terlalu lelah. Oh ya, hyung mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor. Tentu aku harus mengawasi sudah sejauh mana perkembangan _editing_ iklan kemarin kan?"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah, Daniel. Manfaatkan waktu _free_ kamu hari ini untuk beristirahat yang cukup."

Daniel hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil disertai senyuman. Setelah itu Daniel langsung masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya. Sementara itu, Seongwu tampak sedih melihat Daniel yang sedikit berbeda itu.

"Kenapa aku merindukan kamu yang cerewet dan berisik seperti biasanya ya...?"

Seongwu berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya itu. Harusnya Seongwu merasa senang karena Daniel jadi sedikit lebih diam, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu harinya lagi. Tapi entah mengapa, Seongwu tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa sedihnya.

Sementara itu di dalam, Daniel terlihat kembali muntah-muntah. Rasa sakit kepalapun kembali menyerang kepalanya. Daniel ingin mengambil obat pereda sakit yang berada di saku mantel yang dia letakkan di sofa, namun Daniel tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan..."

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Daniel merasakan sesuatu cairan keluar dari hidungnya. Itu darah. Daniel meneteskan air mata saat melihat cairan bewarna merah itu. Daniel bersandar pada tembok toilet, lalu menangis.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?"

=

Minhyun mengendarai mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik Jaehwan yang tampak sibuk dengan _handphone_ ditangannya dengan wajah seriusnya. Jika Jaehwan tampak sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya, sudah pasti dia sedang mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai manager Daniel. Tapi tidak biasanya Jaehwan terlihat seserius itu.

"Jjaeni, pagi ini kamu terlihat serius sekali... ada apa? Lagi pula tidak biasanya kamu membuat aku bolos kerja untuk menjemputku secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

"Aku harus segera pergi ke gedung Mellifluous Entertainment..."

"Untuk apa? Hyung mu memanggilmu kesana?"

"Bukan, ini soal Daniel..."

"Daniel? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Entahlah. Kemarin aku melihat dia sangat pucat, seperti sedang sakit. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa, hanya terlalu lelah. Lalu hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia mengirim pesan padaku dan berkata mau pergi menemui CEO untuk bicara bahwa dia ingin mundur dari dunia entertainment.Ada apa dengannya?"

Minhyun tampak terkejut mendengar Jaehwan berkata bahwa Daniel berniat menemui CEO nya untuk mengajukan pengunduran diri, padahal Daniel sedang berada di puncak kesuksesannya.

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Kamu tidak coba bicara padanya?"

"Justru sekarang aku ingin menyusul dia sebelum dia menemui Jonghyun hyung! Dia harus bercerita padaku terlebih dahulu apa alasan dia dengan tiba-tiba ingi mundur dari dunia hiburan?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mempercepat mobil kita agar kau bisa menyusul Daniel."

Jaehwan membalas perkataan Minhyun hanya dengan anggukan, matanya masih fokus dengan layar _handpho_ _ne_ nya. Minhyun mulai menancapkan gas untuk menambah laju mobilnya.

=

Minhyun menghentikkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk gedung Mellifluous Entertainment, perusahaan industri musik tempat Daniel bernaung. Jaehwan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menerobos wartawan-wartawan yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk gedung Mellifluous Entertainment.

"Kang Daniel!"

Jaehwan menghampiri Daniel yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ bersama dengan CEO dari Mellifluous Entertainment yang merupakan kakak kandung Jaehwan, Kim Jonghyun. Jaehwan tidak memperdulikan wartawan yang terus mengambil gambar, Jaehwan tetap berlari mendekati mereka.

"Daniel... kamu sudah membicarakan itu dengan Jonghyun hyung...?"

Anggukan singkat dari Daniel sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untuk Jaehwan, bahwa Daniel sudah mengatakan keinginannya untuk mundur pada Jonghyun.

"Iya, aku sudah membicarakan keinginanku untuk mundur dari dunia _entertainment_ , dari dunia _modeling_ , dan mundur dari Mellifluous Entertainment."

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Daniel untuk menambahkan jawabannya pada pertanyaan Jaehwan, wartawan yang mengelilingi mereka mulai ribut mempertanyakan soal keinginan Daniel untuk mengundurkan diri dan mencari kebenaran soal apa yang Daniel katakan.

"Mohon tenang, semuanya. Saya, Kim Jonghyun, sebagai CEO dari Mellifluous entertainment akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Meskipun Jonghyun sudah meminta para wartawan untuk tenang, tapi mereka tetap berlomba-lomba untuk melemparkan pertanyaan pada Jonghyun, membuat lantai satu gedung terlihat ribut."

"Memang benar, Kang Daniel, mulai hari ini resmi mundur dari Mellifluous karena urusan pribadi."

Setelah Jonghyun mengatakan itu, suasana disana semakin ribut. Sementara Jaehwan tampak _shock_ dan hanya dapat terdiam. Daniel yang menjadi alasan keributan disana sudah menghilang entah kapan dia pergi.

=

Jaehwan menyusul Jonghyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Jonghyun. Jonghyun tampak tenang melihat Jaehwan tanpa seizinnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Jonghyun tahu apa yang ingin Jaehwan tanyakan.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hyung menyetujui keinginan Daniel semudah itu? Apa alasan dia tiba-tiba memutuskan keluar dari sini?"

"Sudah aku katakan tadi, itu urusan pribadinya. Lalu... kenapa aku mengizinkannya? Karena alasan yang dipakai Daniel bisa aku terima, aku mengerti keadaannya."

"Hyung... tapi, kenapa? Hyung tidak memikirkan soal karir Daniel? Karirnya sedang berada dipuncak."

"Untuk apa mementingkan karir kalau kondisinya tidak mendukung?"

Terlihat sekali, Jaehwan tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Jonghyun tadi. Jonghyun tahu itu. Jonghyun tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jaehwan.

"Apa adikku takut tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi? Sebagai manager Daniel, kamu pasti khawatir akan menganggur kalau Daniel mundur dari entertainment ini? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkan _girlgroup_ pertama di Mellifluous, kamu bisa menjadi manager mereka."

"Hyung tidak bisa mengerti... aku hanya mau menjadi manager untuk Kang Daniel. Dia sahabatku, dan aku hanya mau bekerja untuk dia!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jonghyun, Jaehwan keluar dari ruangan Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju meja kerjanya.

Di atas meja kerja Jonghyun, terletak sebuah kertas yang merupakan salinan dari keterangan rumah sakit mengenai penyakit Daniel. Jonghyun mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya. Walaupun ekspresinya terlihat sangat tenang, tetapi tetap terlihat aura kesedihan di wajah Jonghyun.

=

Seongwu bosan. Hari ini pekerjaan Seongwu tidak banyak. Sebenarnya Seongwu bisa pulang lebih cepat, namun Seongwu punya prinsip sendiri kalau dia tidak akan pulang sebelum karyawannya pulang.

Dan akibatnya, disinilah Seongwu. Di dalam ruang kerjanya dan tampak terlihat bosan. Iseng, Seongwu membuka internet dari komputernya untuk mencari berita terbaru terbaru yang mungkin bermanfaat untuknya. Namun, ada satu berita yang berhasil membuat Seongwu terkejut.

 _"Seorang model yang namanya sedang melambung baru-baru ini, Kang Daniel, tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk keluar dari Mellifluous dan berhenti dari dunia entertainment?!"_

Seongwu terkejut sekaligus khawatir karena setelah Seongwu membaca keseluruhan isi artikel tersebut, wartawan belum menemukan alasan Daniel keluar dari Mellifluous dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Tentu itu membuat Seongwu khawatir, berhubung tadi pagi Seongwu menemukan Daniel tampak kurang bersemangat.

"Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu?"

 **-TBC-**


End file.
